The Beta Tubby
Appearance The Beta Tubby has silver, white fur and a clear TV screen, which can induce illusions in people, on his stomach. They also have deep black eyes and a cyan glow to them. The reason for this cyan glow is to pull prey into The Beta Tubby's kill radius so that he can kill them more easily. One part of their ear is yellow due to a fight with another Anti-Tubby know as Cinder. The Beta Tubby also has a melted eyeball lodged inside their television screen, they took it from Moora so they wouldn’t forget them. Backstory Ŧคкє, Ŧคкє, Ŧคкє. ץ๏ย ๔๏ ภ๏Շ ﻮєՇ Շ๏ ђคשє ค รคץ เภ ๓ยςђ ๓คՇՇєгร. His Main Weakness The Beta Tubby, while being the strongest character in the Final Destination series next to the Hacked Tubby, has the greatest weaknesses out of any of them. The Beta Tubby's main weakness is the topic of relationships, friendships, romantic relationships, he doesn't like any discussion of the sorts and will become virtually defenseless as he can't comprehend a good relationship other then the one he had with Moora. Behavior The Beta Tubby is the current threat of The Ploutonion. The Beta Tubby wanders around protecting the various custards that are laying around, if the player collects a specific custard The Beta Tubby will run towards that specific custard and screech. Once the player is found The Beta Tubby will begin to chase the player until they are out run or until they are caught. Infected Appearance Phase 1 (Cracked Tubby) The Beta Tubby gets a huge crack in his head spreading out from his right eye, this crack causes an opening near where The Beta Tubby's mouth should be that resembles a mouth. They also receive two glowing pupils, a cyan pupil in his right eye and a red pupil in his left. Later in Phase 1 the crack grows even bigger and the pupils are lost. Phase 2 (Burst Tubby) Phase 2 includes the red and cyan pupils coming back like in Phase 1. Phase 2 gives The Beta Tubby the ability to use to power of 4 souls at once (The souls that he absorbs through reaping them) through tentacles that burst out of their arms. Phase 3 (Poser Tubby) The big crack in The Beta Tubby's head begins to grow even bigger than the two previous two forms and the aspect of their pupils disappearing entirely. Their arms start to wider and a lot lengthier, as well as his legs. He begins to grow a set of the same arms that he can use to capture prey coming from his back side, his body and head begin to grow out of proportion and his mouth grows to a huge size, covering all of his face but his eyes. The spikes that he bears could now be visible as they grew numerous inches out (To put it simply, they become a Teletubby version of The Tormentor Necromorph). Origin Appearance/Past Appearance In the past The Beta Tubby had strawberry red deep shadow black fur and gleaming green white eyes, she he had very good sight but they were overpowered by the infected more easily than his brother Moora due to her coat and scarf being so thin. Whenever he got injured by the mutants he would bleed deep aqua blue blood, her his blood is considered an anomaly to his brother. Dialogue Expert from Final Destination The Beta Tubby: '''What are you doing here mortal? You aren't supposed to be here! '''The Guardian: '''Forgive me I- wait, are you a reborn?! '''The Beta Tubby: '''What do you think? Cracked face, glowing pupils, abnormally large amount of power, yeah, I'm infected, why do you care? '''The Guardian: '''I have to exterminate you! You are a danger to the lives of so many tubbies! '''The Beta Tubby: '''Oh? Me, I'm a danger? You'd better think twice about that stupid tall Teletubby, then you'd know what "danger" really is. '''The Guardian: '''What? No, you're just trying to mislead me! You are going down whether you like it or not. '''The Beta Tubby: '''Oh I don't think so, I didn't go down easily the first time, we can take someone like you. '''The Guardian: '''Enough, who are these people you refer to? '''The Beta Tubby: '''You don't need to know, whatever, ''I'm going to finish the job that you dare to start with me.'' '''The Guardian: ''I'll just force it out of you then, it's not like your any different from any other mutant that I've seen..'' The Beta Tubby: 'Same? You think I'm the same as all the others? You're an idiot, why the hell were YOU chosen to watch over those 4 teletubbies if you can't even think straight? Although I already don't like you..I"ll make your suffering as minimal as possible, my brother wouldn't have wanted me to commit such atrocities.. Theme The Beta Tubby - Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart (Music from Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom) Beta Tubby Star Rating Physical Strength: ★★★★☆ Resistance: ★★★★★ Knowledge: ★★★★★ Consumption Requirements: ☆☆☆☆☆ Mental Strength: ★☆☆☆☆ Accuracy: ★★★★☆ Evasion: ★★★★★ Creativity: ★★★★★ Agility: ★★★★☆ Cautiousness: ★★★★★ Manipulation: ★★★★★ Stealth: ★★★★☆ Medical Observation: ★★★★☆ Build Strength: ★★★★☆ Repair Abilities: ★★★★★ Diary ''"Loads of pages look torn out..subtracting all the torn pages, there seems to only be 43 pages in this diary. Pretty short for an old diary to be honest.." -The Guardian Day 1: Ok, so, this is my first diary entry, I started this just so that I could maybe vent or talk about my feelings? My brother Moora doesn't always understand how it is. Day 2: My brother and I have just recently decided to move out into a new place! I'm so excited to find out where we're going! Day 3: It's only taken us a day, just a day to get to our home? I find this really weird, maybe Moora wanted us to have an easy time moving the luggage from our old house.. it makes sense. Day 4: Bored. Day 5: Bored. Day 6: Still Bored. Day 7: Still f00ken Bored.. Day 8: God, I need to vent now.. we have been spending 5 days just cleaning out a dusty corner in my old room!! Christ, Moora, I love the guy, but he is an idiot.. Day 9: Being Bored. Day 10: Being Bored. Day 11: Being Bored with a Kebab! Day 12: Being Bored. Day 13: Finally finished with cleaning that pesky corner.. we are moving things out of the place now, it's been going on for a few days, just hard to update on my diary now that I've been helping. Day 14: Update, my room has been completely cleaned out now and we are onto Mooras room. This shouldn't be too harder to get done than when we cleaned mine. Day 15: I wasn't wrong, we got finished only a day later. Day 16: Currently we are driving back home, I wanted to update all of this because I have a bad feeling as of writing this. Recently I have been hearing weird noises that sound like screams, they seem way too familiar for me not to notice or at least remember from something.. Day 17: Me and Moora are home now, that is good.. but I have still been hearing those screams! And even worse now I'm hallucinating, seeing, what seems like keys? And also a weird wooden door, I really don't get why this is happening.. Day 18: Those screeches are getting louder! I don't think our new house is even safe...I'm going to have to talk to Moora about this, he will be able to make me snap out of it, he always does.. Day 19: T-the, oh, oh god. N-no, not now, this isn't good.. Day 20: '''I found the door. Day 21: I talked to Moora, he and I thought of entering the door and seeing what's inside.. Day 22: ....this place......so...many...custards...7....7 custards.....green...pink...orange...yellow...black...light green...and, a multi-colored one..? Day 23: I apparently just woke up, Moora started complaining about a strange, tall white figure just, ate them all, as Moora described. I'm still skeptical, but I trust my brothers words.. Day 24: I recently began watching the Teletubbies, the first couple seasons have been pretty good! Day 25: What else should I watch? Been pondering for a while now and it's been in the back of my mind forever! Moora has been home later and later recently.. Day 26: Update, I asked Moora what was wrong, he told me. I'm not going to infect my venting place with what hellish crap he told to me.. Day 27: New Teletubbies episode, the character Laa Laa recently was taken out from the scene..this is really weird. Maybe I'm just hallucinating this as well. Day 28: I'm going to go to that door again..I need to find out what this place is hiding..I'll spend ten days doing the things I need to do, then I'll head out. I just need to find out the meaning of those custards, the hallucinations, and, that weird key. Day 29: Day 1 on looking for those custards, I'll spend a few days on this. First up on the agenda, I'll look for some things having to do with the first few custards. Day 30: Research.. Day 31: Research.. Day 32: Break through! The vibrant green one, it's radioactive, I think. It seems like it just makes you agitated. The end result of whatever happens when it's consumed is just scratched out..like someone didn't want anyone to know what could happen. As for any others, the orange and the pink custards were next on my list. The orange one is apparently experimental, a lot, like, A LOT of scratched out writing. I again feel like someone didn't want anyone to know what was on that page. The last on my agenda was that pink custard. I did research and, I couldn't find, anything? I could only find our basic Teletubby custard, but that other custard was different, it was really odd, but I decided not to question it..moving on. Day 33: Still a little socked about what I saw, but I decided to begin researching custards again.. Day 34: I recently began researching the other custards, more specifically, the yellow and black ones. The yellow custard is called an Electric Custard, it just says that it tastes good..nothing more..it seems like it would be stupid just to put that down but it says so much more, yet it's crossed out. It's all so weird and I'm not getting an explanation! The black custard didn't hold much more of an explanation either, it just had letters, "XYZ" if I recall? Day 35: The last custard I needed to look up was that multi-color one, this one has ''to be interesting! It has to be! Day 36: Wow, I...oh god..this is not ok...this custard needs to be put out in the open, like, now! Day 37: No Source, so many possibilities..god, only after experience with this cust- no, this thing..I've realized how much damage or chaos it could do. It seems to have a lot of the words scribbled out, but some are seemingly legible and readable... Day 38: ..ereh yrtne lanruoj ym gnidnE !elbissop sa noos sa sdratsuc eseht fo dir teg ot deen I ,ypeerc os lla si sihT .gnikahs tneloiv dna ,snagro deneprahs ,smra edalb ,smra detagnolE .lla meht fo tsrow eht saw dratsuc hpromorceN eht ,dog raeD .dias koob eht sa ,sevlesmeht fo noisrev yreif a otni remusnoc eht sekam ti yltnerappa ,txen saw dratsuc onrefnI ehT .kcatta fo elyts evisneffo naht evisnefed erom a dna ydob reiklub a meht sevig ti tub ,dratsuc ehtycs eht sa emas eht od nac dratsuc doolb eht dna ,itey a otni ybbuteleT a nrut tsuj nac dratsuc itey eht ,txen noitnetta ym thguac sdratsuc doolB dna iteY eht ,syawyna ,driew oS ?smra dedalb ylgnimees htiw gnieb suortsnom a otni ti semusnoc ohw enoemos nrut ot si ytiliba s'tI .dratsuc ehtycS ehT saw noitnetta ym thguac taht eno tsrif eht ,syawyna ,em ot nees yltnecer sa deton neeb evah 3 ylnO .t'nevah I taht emos dna erofeb nees ev'I taht stceffe emos era ereht ,yrav srewop tnereffid ehT .tuo dehctarcs yletelpmoc neeb evah srehto yna tub ,deton neeb evah seibbuteleT etihw dna eulB .meht gnimusnoc seibbuteleT cificeps hguorht delennahc eb nac yeht dna srewop tnereffid fo sdaol sah ti ,"dratsuC laicepS ehT" dellac yltnerappa si dratsuc gniwolg ehT .won nialpxe lliw I dna ,os od ot tuo tes evah I ,lleW ?I t'nod nepo eht ni tuo egdelwonk siht teg ot evah od yllaer I...dog raeD Day 39: Why is my last entry backwards....? Day 40: Ok..I think I've fixed my entries being backwards, hopefully I can write normally from now on. Day 41: ..em ot esu yna fo eb t'now ti rof ,eromyna yraid ym deen t'now I ekil skooL !ylreporp etirw neve t'nac I ?no gniog si tahw..sdrawkcab llits si gnihtyrevE Day 42: ..taht od nac ohw ydobemos teem yllautca I yllufepoH !seirtne dehcterw ym etalsnart ot woh tuo dnif ot esle enoemos ot ti evael ll'I !siht etalsnart ot elba eb yam enoemos ,dezilaer tsuj I ,retal yad A Day 43: Good god, this is pesky. Day 44: (Empty) Day 45: (Empty) Day 46: (Empty) Day 47: (Empty) Day 48: (Torn) Day 49: (Torn) Day 50: R E K C A H Y T H G I M L A E H T L I A H l l A Day 51: E R O M Y N A L O R T N O C N I T O N E R A E W Day 52: E P O H E R O M O N S I E R E H T Day 53: 'I found the sources, all of them. They're pretty cool..I '''need to sleep, I need to get my sanity back. Moora was telling me about all the different things I had experienced since the infection and my exposure to the scarf.. Day 54: (Torn) Day 55: (Torn) Day 56: (Torn) Day 57: (Torn) Day 58: (Torn) Day 59: (Torn) Day 60: (Torn) Day 61: (Torn) Day 62: (Torn) Day 63: (Torn) Day 64: (Torn) Day 65: (Torn) Day 66: (Torn) Day 67: (Torn) Day 68: (Torn) Day 69: (Torn) Day 70: (Torn) Day 71: (Torn) Day 72: (Torn) Day 73: (Torn) Day 74: (Torn) Day 75: (Torn) Day 76: (Torn) Day 77: (Torn) Character Relations (Final Destination) Moora's Positive Energy - ★★★★ Alli's Positive Energy - Undetermined Sophia's Positive Energy - Undetermined S.O.W.'s Positive Energy - ★★★ Kate's Positive Energy - ★★ Raydyent's Positive Energy - ★★★★ The Alpha Tubby's Positive Energy - ★★★★★ The Gamma Tubby's Positive Energy - Undetermined The Delta Tubby's Positive Energy - Undetermined Cinder's Positive Energy - ★★★★★ Negative Energy Moora's Negative Energy - ★ Alli's Negative Energy - Undetermined Sophia's Negaive Energy - Undetermined S.O.W.'s Negative Energy - ★★ Kate's Negative Energy - ★★★ Raydyent's Negative Energy - ★ The Alpha Tubby's Negative Energy - ☆ The Gamma Tubby's Negative Energy - Undetermined The Delta Tubby's Negative Energy - Undetermined Cinder's Negative Energy - ☆ Credits The Beta Tubby belongs to Maker-Mosify, you may not edit the article without my consent first. If you want to include The Beta Tubby in a story, go ahead, just ask me first. General Notice: The Beta Tubby is an Anti-Tubby, you MAY NOT make an article including, presenting, or refering to an Anti-Tubby in anyway unless you have my permission first. Category:Anti-Tubby Category:Final Destination Story